amor familia
by QUEEN SNOW FROST
Summary: jacqueline viviendo sola por 300 años fue horrible ahora despues de la derrota de pitch tiene amigos, creyentes y una familia en la que se decide en confiar en ellos o no resumen pesimo pero es lo que hay espero que les guste soy nueva


Para Jacqueline después de 300 años aceptar a los guardianes como su familia fue difícil ya

Que sufrió mucho en su soledad, pero después de dos meses de la batalla con Pitch Black,

Tiene creyentes, amigos, y una familia que la ama con todo su corazón.

Norte es el padre de ella descubriendo lo 3 días de que Jacqueline se uniera a ellos, empez

a sobre protegerla hasta el hartazgo, a darle toques de queda y por supuesto amarla mucho

Después de una semana le pidió que le contara todo lo que vivió sola y ella un tanto

Resentida le contó, aunque Nicolás st. Norte aun pensaba que le escondía algo y no tardaría

En averiguar lo.

Un dia como cualquier otro, en el taller de Norte se estaban preparando para navidad, su hija

Jack leía las cartas para santa claus Norte revisaba la lista de los niños y los diseños de ese

año. Estuvo así mucho tiempo sintiendo que ocurriría algo en su barriga, hasta que tocaron

puerta.

Adelante entró Jack con la bolsa de las cartas , se sentó en una de las sillas teniendo de

frente a Norte.

vaya nunca creí que fueran tantas Jacqueline estaba agotada y más por un secreto que

nunca contó Norte conociéndola sabía que algo andaba mal.

Jack ¿esta todo bien cariño? le pregunto preocupado

si Norte estoy bien los ojos de Jacqueline estaban fijos al piso, Norte suspiro triste porque

su hija no confiaba en el.

hija sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿no? en verdad quería que ella confíe en el,

que se abriera con el pero eso era imposible porque todavía no le a llamado padre.

si lo se pero todavia no confió mucho en nadie quería desesperadamente que nadie le

preguntara. Pero con Norte estaba medio difícil.

Jacqueline ¿me podrías contar qué pasa? ella le miró un largo rato hasta que se levantó

y se fue, Norte se quedó sentado varios minutos pensando que sería lo que escondía su hija

hasta que le llegó un recuerdo

Flashback:

Un día que Norte estaba conversando con algunos yetis más que todo con Phil, hasta que

sintió un cambio en la temperatura, se abrió la ventana dando paso a Jacqueline tenía una

mirada triste, y sus ojos estaban brillosos.

Jacqueline ¿qué sucede? Norte conociéndola en el corto tiempo que convivió con ella,

supo que algo le pasaba y sería algo difícil de saber.

no Norte estoy bien deberás solo que estoy cansada Norte se le quedó mirando con la

mejor mirada de seriedad y los brazos cruzados, ella solo suspiro y se fue al estudio de su

padre sentándose en uno de los sillones .

El entró al lugar, viéndola a ella un tanto asustada como si quisiera huir, se sentó al frente de

ella y con un gesto le dijo que empezará a hablar.

es que me encontré con una amiga asustada, me dijo que se encontró con una

persona que le intentó hacer daño ella calló por un minuto esperando a que Norte hablar

entonces estás preocupada por ella ella asintió y levantó la cabeza dejando notar sus

bellos ojos azules.

si entonces ¿puedo irme? le miró esperanzada, el asintió mirándola fijamente, ella se fu

volando a toda velocidad.

Fin del flashback

El se quedo quieto como un idiota que ciertamente era, como pudo ser posible que no se dio

cuenta de las señales, el se levantó de donde estaba y salió casi corriendo para la

habitación de su hija, toco la puerta espero unos momentos hasta que Jacqueline hablo.

adelante abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación ella se sorprendió por la mirada que tenía,

una que hasta Pitch le aterraria.

¿quien fue? esa simple pregunta fue suficiente para hacer que Jacqueline tuviera miedo.

de que hablas Norte estaba asustada, Norte estaba furioso quería saber quien fue la

basura que intento violarla.

hija te lo suplico, ¿quien fue? intento serenarse ya que no quería asustarla. Ella se largo

a llorar intentando huir, pero Norte fue más rápido y la alcanzó.

fue la marmota...pero el tuvo la culpa no yo...por favor de vez creerme papa por

primera vez le había llamado papa si no estuvieran en esta situación se alegraría, pero ahor

quería descuartizar a la marmota, según Jack el fue su mejor amigo.

es por eso que dejaron de ser amigos ¿no? suspiro y se sentó junto a Jacqueline

mirándola ella estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, Norte la abrazo fuertemente dejándola llorar

libremente.

no estas enojado papi Jacqueline miro a Norte, el único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza

y suspirar pesadamente.

no bebé, con la única persona que estoy enojado es con la marmota quería haserle

pagar por el daño que le hizo a su princesa.

lamento no habertelo contado...es que tenia miedo de lo que pensaras de mi estaba

verdaderamente asustada de lo que pensaran los demás en especialmente su familia.

hija yo nunca pensaría nada malo de ti, eres mi bebé, mi princesita Norte primero

moriría antes de herir los sentimientos de su hija, cometió un error al haberla abandonado, n

lo volvería hacer.

te quiero mucho papi Jacqueline se tiro a los brazos de su padre y el gustoso le devolvió

el abrazo, protegiéndola del mundo cruel que le rodea.

juro que matare al maldito por lo que intento hacer penso Norte, estuvieron abrazados

largo tiempo hasta que se separaron y se miraron.

bueno ahora debo irme, quiero matar el tiempo molestando al canguro Jacqueline no

se sentía muy bien después de haber contado todo esto, asi que lo mejor era irse por un rato

esta bien intenta no hacer enojar a Aster y no te tardes mucho ¿si? Jack asintió y salio

por la ventana.

Norte se la quedo mirando por un rato hasta que se dio vuelta para hablar con el hombre de

la luna sobre la marmota, planeando una dulce venganza.

Fin!


End file.
